Kochankowie ojczyzny / VII
Kiedy na wielkiem łożu król Bolesław konał Pięciu synów klęczało w niemém rozżaleniu, I każden obietnicy pod grozą dokonał Że w miłości braterskiej, i zgodzie, zleceniu Jego wierni zostaną – i rzekł: Temu biada! Ktoby ojcu pośmiertnej wiary niedochował, Błogosławieństwo moje na zawsze postrada Źle mu będzie, choćby nad światem zakrólował – Głośno łkając, Władysław rękę ojca imał Daléj milcząc Mieczysław na jedném kolanie Kląkł ponury, i siostry dwie za ręce trzymał Henryk Brodacz spokojny zdał się, bo w zaranie Jasne, dni swych przeczuwał cicho że niebawem Złączy się z drogim ojcem, i pragnął nie wiele Jakby czuł że na polu koniec jego, krwawem – A daléj, kędzierzawy Bolesław nieśmiele I chytrze patrzył w ziemię, a jednak rozżalon. Lecz nad wszystkich rozbolał Kaźmierz, chłopię młode, Przy łożu, na niedźwiedzią skórę legł powalon, I głośno płakał . . . twarzy anielską urodę W złotych włosów kędziory, ukrył, łzami zlane I do nóg ojca garnął się tak miłościwie Że Bolesław wzniósł oczy gasnące . . . zorane Czoło tarł . . . . na główce mu złożył dłoń życzliwie A błogosławiąc syna oddał Salomeï – I rzekł dajcie mi miecz mój! . ty Żurawiu stary Coś mi życie ocalił, podaj go, w nadziei, Że Bogu i krajowi dochowają wiary! . . . Czterdzieści bitw miecz ten pomnie! sędzio świata! . . Wszak niemogłem go dzwigać w pierwszéj wojnie krwawéj Kiedy miałem lat dziewięć! . . szybko biegły lata Czterdzieści bitw! . . a jednak ostatnie są łzawéj Pamięci! bo pomnijcie! . . że piorun me ramię Dotknął, że tu Zbigniewa brata pokrzywdziłem Biada! jeźli mi który obietnicę złamie! . . . Przekłęty Sieciech! radą jego niewzgardziłem! Pamiętajcie że rada zła, to oczynienie! Od którego tu głuchnie w człowieku – sumienie! . Daję wam państwo moje, Słowian obyczajem Syny me! drogie syny! dzielę jak przystało, Władysławie! ty Szlązkim opiekuj się krajem I najstarszy, dzierż Kraków a imaj go z chwałą! . . Bo pomnij że ten orzeł nad śnieg Tatrów biały Co strzeże bram Krakowa, i że każda plama Którą by losy, pióra te pokalać miały Krwią się tylko zmyć może! . to chciwości tama! . Tobie zaś Bolesławie nadaję Kujawy I Mazowsza szerokie równiny nad Wisłą Strzeż tych kraju jelitów! bądź śmiały i prawy A głowy nieuchylaj, choćby gromem błysło! . . Gdybyś kiedy przed wrogiem karku ugiął kornie Obyś boso, jak Dawid, to odpokutował! . . . Ty zaś mój Mieczysławie zwykłeś się upornie Waśnić z bracią, chłopięciem jeszcze niedorosłem, O Ciebie zbyt się lękam! na ten miecz królewski Zaklinam! zabądź zwady, cichem kieruj wiosłem A łódź twoja zawinie, w pewny port niebieski! Daję Ci Wielkopolski łany, lasy, knieje, Zamki. wojsko i skarbiec z mojemi klejnoty, Dajęć także Pomorze! krwawe jego dzieje! Twarde w pysku! i skore wracać do ciemnoty – Lecz jeźli je ugłaskasz, na brzegach bursztynu Sławnym zasiądziesz Panem, nad lady i morza, Jam ich gromił za nadto! . bądź łagodnym synu! A z bracią pomnij, żeś jest królewskiego łoża! – Ty Henryku mój cichy, weź to Sandomierskie Co jest spichrzem ojczyzny! przy niem weź Lubelskie I idź twardo na boje, co kochasz, rycerskie, A chowaj z sąsiadami związki przyjacielskie – Bo po Bożéj miłości, miłość ludzka pierwsza Ta nam wierna do grobu, nad grobem najszczersza Tobie miecz mój daruję! niech Ci wiernie służy Niechaj broni ojczyzny – pomagaj nim braci, Jeźli który pod siłą wroga, ducha straci! . . . I o starym Żurawiu co tam czoło chmurzy Pomnij! . . jako o mieczu! . on wam uratował Króla i ojca w bitwie! . . tu za głowę ścisnął Sędziwego brodacza. co twarz w dłonie chował I ryczał z zbyt wielkiego żalu, i zawisnął U stóp króla! . i przykrył mu wyziębłe nogi Skórą z łosia – jak ongi! . . w bojach, gdy nocował W dzikiem polu! . . król westchnął: o Żurawiu drogi Obaczym się niedługo, i będzie ucztował Król z chłopem u Pańskiego stołu, Wraz pospołu! . . A cóż tobie Kaźmierzu, dam? jużem ubogi! Matka na mnie pogląda wzrokiem niespokojnym, Biskupi i panowie mruczą w głos złowrogi, Co Ci dam! w sprawiedliwość pamiętaj być zbrojnym! . A Kaźmierz się na łoże ojca rzucił z łkaniem Nic nie chcę! twego życia! ojcze! śmierci z tobą, Na grób twój leżeć pójdę! z dozgonną żałobą! . . Nic nie chcę! sługą braci będę twojém zdaniem Nie dla berła, ni skarbów ojcze Cię kochałem! Żyj! a boso za Ciebie pójdę w świętą ziemię! Święty Idzi! . król krzyknął, i z radości szałem Zdjął z szyi obraz ojca – i rzekł twoje plemię Błogosławię najwięcéj! i ród twój daleki! . . . . Ten obraz tobie daję, com nosił na szyi, Wam dobra! boście dzielnic nad wszystko pragnęli, Tobie miłość największą! . . . Widzę już łeb żmiji, Co się z pod mego łoża czai i weseli Że kraj cały w zawiści i kłótniach rozdzieli, Klęski, mordy i ognie, i wrogów łupiestwa Gruzy zamków i chatek, i niewieście swary, Biada! widzę i króle bose bez królestwa Sieroctwo – a i rody bez rodowéj wiary! Lecz mój luby Kaźmierzu! Salomeo moja, Kędy jest cztery koła tam i wasąg w górze, Ty woźnicą się staniesz, sprawiedliwość twoja, I tym wozem po żmij przejedziesz, co stróże, Królestwa, puszczą w serce narodu zszarpane! I wóz ten kieruj naprzód, i bądź sprawiedliwy A w chwale utorujesz drogi już wybrane! . . A kto prawdy taranem. wielki – i szczęśliwy! . . . Wszyscy milczą, bo straszna a wielka godzina Gdy ojca traci w koło płacząca rodzina . . . . . „Mój przezacny Marcinie!” na Gallusa skinął, Coś mi jak wierny kogut piał dziejową dobę, Zapisz to w twoje xięgi, by ten dzień nie zginął Czuwaj nad dziećmi . . . ulżyj królowéj żałobę – – A pozdrów mi Kadłubka . . . niech tam westchnie za mnie, I dawnych uraz, obaj zapomnijcie dla mnie! . . I Gallus rozrzewniony, bardzo się frasował Każde słowo królewskie ważył i notował . . . . W tém nad głową Kaźmierza podniósł król ramiona, Wzniósł oczy, krzyknął: Polsko! . . . I jęknął, Zbigniewie! . . . W pierś uderzył się głośno, i syna do łona Przykuł – i skonał – – – W mniszym już komnata śpiewie Grobem zda się! Płock płacze, leci wieść złowroga Uderza w każde serce od proga do proga, Wróg odetchnął i jeszcze o nieszczęściach nie wie, A już smutny kraj cały – Niemiec wilcze zęby Ostrzy, Kaszub, Pomorczyk, Węgier, Tatar w dali, Od łoża królewskiego już bracia powstali Ale rąk do braterskiej zgody nie podali, – Wróg ostrzy topór, śledząc lasów naszych wręby . . . . . . Kategoria:Władysław Tarnowski Kategoria:Wiersze Kategoria:Poematy